I Still Love You
by Lale-Nivaru
Summary: Song fic.Draco and Harry split apart after graduation, but now a few years later, Draco can't go on with out Harry. ( It's a great story, I just suck at summaries. And I wrote the song in it. )


I Still Love You  
  
Disclaimer : All Harry Potter and Co. Belongs to JK Rowling. The song "I Still Love You" was written by me, and therefore owned by me. Please do not use without permission. Which I will gladly give! ^^  
  
Warning : Slash/Yaoi/Shounen-ai = Male/Male relationships, snogging and shagging.  
  
Don't like? Bug off. Have a great day and to those who like this, Enjoy! ^^  
  
~The day we walked away  
  
I ignored what I had to say  
  
Wishing you would come back and stay   
  
With me  
  
But I knew it wouldn't be that easy.~  
  
~*~Kings Cross Station June 20 1998   
  
"Hermione! Ron! You have to invite me to the wedding!" Harry called, as his two best friends walked away.   
  
"We will Harry! We'll see you soon!" Hermione called back, smiling.  
  
"Yeah! See you mate!" Ron yelled, as he and Hermione walked hand in hand with Ginny, Authur and Molly.   
  
"Harry...." a familar voice whispered his name from behind him.  
  
"Draco." Harry turned with a smile.   
  
Draco swept the ebony haired boy into an embrace and kissed him softly before releasing him, and stepping back.  
  
"See you around, Potter." The familiar drawl was back as Draco turned and walked away.  
  
"Good bye Draco...I love you." Harry's whisper was heard, but Draco kept walking, his heart breaking, tears forming.   
  
When Draco turned back, Harry was gone. Tears spilled down his pale cheeks, as he looked forlornly at his mother, who smiled sadly and wrapped and arm around his shoulders.   
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I love you too." Draco's admittion was never heard. ~*~  
  
~I want you to know I miss your touch  
  
I miss your silky lips, and smokey eyes  
  
I wanted to love you and treat you as such  
  
But I said good bye, why did I lie?  
  
Everynight I still cry, thinking of you  
  
I still love you~  
  
~*~ Small Muggle London flat and Harry owned buisness inside London September 13th 2003  
  
Harry sighed, waking up to another cold, lonely, Draco-less day. He did what he always did, got up, showered, dressed, grabbed a scone, then went off to work. He owned and ran a very nice book/music/trinket/cafe shop called Draco Dormiens.  
  
It was two stories the second level the cafe, mostly music with the sporattic book rack or two. The Cafe and whole upper level was done in different shades of green and gold. The lower level had all the books, the trinkets, and more music. Harry displayed and sold his own art there, the bloon glass figures of wizards, faeries, centaurs, unicorns, Hippogryffs, and dragons. He created them with real glass and magick. He made figures of all the creatures he'd ever encountered, and of all the most important people he knew.   
  
He sold potter and paintings, cauldrons, and woodworks, wands and robes. He really knew he was pushing the whole 'Muggles Don't Need To Know About Wizards' thing. But none of the Muggles suspected anything. Potion supplies and magick books, so many things he sold that attracted both wizards and muggles alike. Just to spite Snape he gave lessons to young wizards and witches in London who couldn't afford Hogwarts or any of the schools.   
  
They all had a charm on them to prevent them from telling anyone, but their parents about the lessons. Harry was well liked in his small community. He even supplied W.W.W. merchindise. Weasley Wizard Weases. Fred and George had been estatic, when they found a way for every single candy to erase the last few seconds of a Muggles memory so they wouldn't remember the effects ( Hermione and Harry had helped of course, but hey, the world didn't need to know that. ).  
  
Hermione Anne Weasley and Ron came in often. And Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ginny came to work for him. He thought it was great.   
  
But he missed "him". He still did. Harry hadn't heard a peep from Draco after school and the wars ended. It depressed him to no end.   
  
~I should have told you long before  
  
But I made to many mistakes  
  
Please don't walk our my door  
  
How much is at stake  
  
How much more can I take   
  
Before I totally, and utterly break?~  
  
"Harry! We need a new shipment of Snape's book!"Ginny laughed from the store rooms.   
  
Dean laughed from his place at stocking the shelves, and Seamus and Harry shared a chuckle at the counter.   
  
"Well owl him and tell him! Then get some more from Flourish and Blotts. We need more eagle owl quills too. And Dean owl Ollivander, tell him he needs to make me a wand for a special little customer. 11 inches, dragon heart string and unicorn hair, birch." Harry called out his orders to his two friends, and they did exactly as told.   
  
Neville sauntered down stairs from the cafe and smiled brightly.  
  
"I perfected my pasty recipe, and Dobby's having way to much fun with the blender Harry." He said with a laugh at the memory.  
  
Seamus and Harry looked at each other again and burst out laughing. None of them heard the little tinkle of the bell at the door as it opened, and closed. Neville shouted something off at his wife, Ginny, and then went back up stairs.   
  
"Harry, what's this?" Seamus asked, grinning evilly, holding up a silver, black, green, white and gold glass figure.   
  
"Eeep! How'd that get down here?!" Harry gasped, blushing violently, then he glared at Seamus, who was cackling.  
  
"Finnigan! Give it back now!" growled Harry, his hand out stretched.   
  
"Awww, you are so not fun anymore Harry." Seamus pouted as Harry Apparated the glass figure up onto his desk.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes, then shook his head.   
  
" *I* am lots of fun Seamus. I just happened to have grown up." Harry said fakely haughty. He grinned then mussed Seamus's hair, and cackled as he danced away and towards the back, to finish placing the books on the shelves Dean abandoned.  
  
"I'll get you for that my pretty and your little snake too!" Seamus did a very, very good impression of the Wicked Witch of the West from the Muggle movie the Wizard of Oz.  
  
"Finnigan, that was so good that was ...disturbing. And very unoriginal I might add. You're losing your touch." Harry called over his shoulder matter-of-factly. He laughed when he heard Seamus mutter "Yeah yeah yeah."  
  
Harry shoved his hair from his face and settled down to work, enjoying the organizng, so much, it rivaled Hermione's.   
  
"Well, well Potter, you know those organizing skills would have helped you, when you were in school you know." A familiar drawl stopped Harry dead in his movements.   
  
Slowly Harry looked up, his emerald eyes widened behind thick glasses and dark hair, the books tumbled from his grasp in recognition.   
  
"D-Draco?" Harry stuttered.   
  
"How very articulate Harry, but yes." Draco grinned softly.   
  
Tears welled in Harry's eyes as he looked away, trying to control himself.   
  
"Harry..I know I haven't seen you..in a very, very long time. But I came here to ask you something." Draco said softly, lifting Harry's chin.   
  
"Marry me?" The words tumbled out and tears burst as Harry flung himself at Draco, holding his tight and close.   
  
"Yes! Yes, a million times yes! Draco I love you so much!" Harry cried.   
  
Tears slipped down Draco's pale cheeks, and he crushed Harry closer.  
  
"Thank you so much Harry." He whispered.  
  
"You don't know how much I love you in return."  
  
Their lips came together for the first time in years, and their souls joined again. Their love soldifying into a timebearing thing that would give them forever.~*~  
  
~I want you to know I miss your touch  
  
I miss your silky lips and smokey eyes  
  
I wanted to love you and treat you as such  
  
But I said good bye, how could I lie?  
  
I cry everynight, thinking about you  
  
I still love you.   
  
  
  
Together forever  
  
Nothing can tear us apart  
  
Right back to were we should have start  
  
Forever, eternity, you and me  
  
Heart to heart  
  
Lover to Lover  
  
No need to cover   
  
Never ever blue  
  
I still love you  
  
You're right on time  
  
I still love you  
  
Now you're forever mine.~  
  
~*~ The Burrow Christmas Eve 2010 England  
  
"They married on Christmas Eve, and everyone was there, from Dumbledore, to Sirius, to Remus, to Severus Snape even. Everyone they went to school with that was alive and not in Azkaban after the wars, were there. Even me and your daddy were there Elizabeth, Alyn. We are Harry Potter Malfoy's and Draco Malfoy Potter's best friends you know. And we have a surprise!"  
  
"What is is?"chorused two cheerful, excited twin girls with flaming red curls and chocloate -amber eyes.   
  
"They got a two little girls from the Baby-Faerie, and the black haired one is named Kaida, she's from Japan, and the other girl's name is Deirdra, she's from Ireland. Just like Daddy and I are! Fancy that, eh?" Hermione gushed.  
  
"Are Dumbledor and Snape and all of them coming here Mama?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yes, all of them are coming here for Yule. Not everyone from the wedding, just everyone you know." Ron said from behind Hermione.   
  
And they all looked but in surprise as four figures came through the fire place, three walking out gracefully, with out a speck of ash, one flat on his back, covered in it.  
  
They all burst out laughing as the blonde man helped up the ebony haired one off the floor. The four little girls ran off to play, and the four adults sat down for tea.  
  
"I hate flooing..." grummbled Harry.  
  
"But Happt Christmas!" They all cheered.  
  
~*~ The End ~*~ 


End file.
